Dosti- THE BEGENING
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: MY Third try on duo... but first one on this type...please read and review... A RAJAT VINEET story...LAST CHAP UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello my fellows ...me aa gai phir se aap sab ka brain eat karney...First time trying on this...so... jesa bhi hai review zaroor karna... acha bura jo bhi..per batana zarur...

my first try on this duo.

here we go..

 **arey... Kabhi ye ...angry young.. Man.. Oho..mera matlab.. Angry man... Ka...mask utar bhi diya kar... Lekin nahi... Bas har waqt ...mirchein chabata rehta hai..**

 **(** _ **a man spoke smilingly after reciving a glare from his son who is standing turning his face)**_

 **Kabhi has bhi liya kar yaar... Warna log samjhein ge ...ke tere moo mein dant hi nahi hain...**

He smiles and harshly wipe his tears and looked at the place once again where few hours back his only relation was lying under the woods.

Kese hasoo me...meri hasi meri khushi ..to aap se thi na baba... Ab..

He stopped with the lump in his throat and just put his head on his knees and give the exit to his emotions.

Then he felt a touch over his shoulder

Sir...

He looked back and said while standing up.

Wo bas ..sorry ..me me... Aa hi raha ..tha.. Koi case... Chlo beauru chalte hain..

Sir koi case nahi hai... Vineet replied calmly.

Rajat looked away.

han to koi kaam..

aap gher chaliye…..

Per me...

Kaha na chaliye... Kab se... Aise baithey hain... Ab chaliye...

Rajat sighed and move forward then stopped and look back at the place. He was staring when felt a pull on his hand .He looked at the direction and found a strong grip on his hand.

Vineet pulled him and move to his car. He don't no why he is not removing his grip.

But at this time his mind not sensing all these changes but only feeling in his heart is that.

 _What now_...

An un named fear gripping his heart.. He was feeling lost he was feeling afraid... Yes afraid from this cruel world... He didn't felt that much fear when he lost his mother in just 8 years of age..but today... When he is 38 he is frightened.

…

…

He didn't know how he came home. And came in senses when vineet called him. He opened the door and came out. He just move forward in trance and extend his hand to rang the bell.

Vineet pressed his shoulder and took out the spare key from flower pot.

Both entered and he sat on sofa tiredly.

Vineet looked at him for few seconds then moved to kitchen to bring water. He came out of kitchen with a glass of water and found him sitting covering his face with both hands.

Vineet came nearer and heard a low moaning

"baba"….

Vineet have no idea how to console what to do. Because he exactly know the pain from which Rajat going through right now. He exactly know that not any single word can minimize his pain .

He moved nearer and sat beside him

Sir...(He called softly)

Rajat looked up.

Those red eyes giving an immense pain to Vineet's heart. He wishes he could cry with him or bring his father back which is impossible. He just pressed his shoulder. Rajat looked away.

He said forwarding the glass : Sir.. Paani….

Rajat didn't look at him just stood up and rushed to his room and close the door with bang.

Vineet waited for few minutes then moved inside.

He moved to rajat and said.

ap aise royen ge to uncle ko acha lagey ga?

Rajat looked at him with red teary eyes and shouted : vineet please.. Chaley jao yahan se...

Vineet try to say something but….

Please muje akele rehna hai abhi ...tum jao yahan se

Vineet sighed and got up to move. He turned back once again to Rajat then moved out silently.

...

...

 **It was night 12 am when Rajat was doing something on his laptop when he felt a knock on the door.**

 **He made his expression more serious when heard a knock again.**

 **He shook his head and said : aa jaiye...**

 **A man entered inside and sat on his bed.**

 **He said while doing his work : Aap is waqt yahan... Kuch kaam tha...?**

 **Man made a face : Ab bete se milney ke liye bhi..kam hona zaruri hai kia?**

 **He thinks : acha… to buttering ki ja rahi hai… per koi faida nahi hai…**

 **Kuch kehna tha? ( he maintained a serious face)**

 **Han wo... So...me mera matlab hai ..ye coffee... Coffee le lo... Tum kaam kar rahey ho to.**

 **To…?**

 **Nahi wo kaam ke beech …ye sehat ke liye achi hoti hai to…**

 **He said teasingly: Or jab… sugar level high honey ke bawajood… char 4 rasgulley khaye jatey hain.. wo bhi sehat ke liye acha hota hai…?**

 **He done a correction with: char nahi… sadey teen (3.5)…us ke baad to tum…**

 **Rajat glared and his father made a innocent face.**

Rajat feels his father still making that face.

Baba... Me naraz hun aap se... Ab nahi aaein ge ...apne Raju ko mananey...

He harshly wipe his eyes and buried his face in pillow.

….

….

Vineet enters inside his house and sat on sofa tiredly. He still remembers the day when he visited Rajat's house

 **5 days After the case in which... Rajat suspect his own father ... got solved ,**

 **Vineet was returning after meeting his college friend when his bike got punctured in the middle of the road.**

 **Suddenly heavy rain started now he can not go in search for mechanic so decided to wait under any shelter. But can't find any.**

 **Then he remembered about Rajat's home was near. So he some how parked his bike on road side and moved towards Rajat's home.**

 **Rajat's father opened the door.**

 **Arey vineet beta tum...**

 **He said while wiping his wet face : G uncle actually wo.. Meri bike kharab ho gai... Bas is liye...**

 **Aao aao ander aao...**

 **He patted vineet 's shoulder and vineet entered. He looked around and said;**

 **uncle... Aap akele... Shaam kahan hai..?**

 **Wo.. Bazaar se kuch cheezain laney gaya hai... Aata hi ho ga..**

 **Then said: arey tum baitho.. Nahi pehle tum aisa karo kaprey change kar lo..nahi to thand lagey gi...**

 **Vineet looked confuse so he said; tum aram se jao... Fresh wagera ho lo.. Guest room mein...me tumhe kaprey deta hun...**

 **He moved inside Rajat's room and bring a set of clothes and a towel. Then said to vineet ; ye lo...**

 **Vineet hesitated a bit .**

 **Per ye to Rajat sir ke... Me kese...**

 **He said smilingly : arey… koi baat nahi... Tum pareshaan mat ho.. Me tumhare Rajat sir ko nahi bataun ga..**

 **Vineet smiled Nahi wo baat nahi...**

 **To phir jao... Jaldi..**

 **Vineet took the clothes and move to guest room.**

 **He came out and saw him sitting on sofa and with two coffee mugs. Sensing his presence he said**

 **Arey aa gaye... Ye lo coffee piyo nahi to thandi ho jaye gi...**

 **He said while sitting : Arey uncle aap ne kiun... Takleef ki..**

 **He said sipping the coffee : Bhaeee me..akela coffee pi pi kar bore ho gaya pichle 4 din se…. ab tumhare Rajat sir to gaye hain case ke silsiley mein… Sham coffee peeta nahi... To me ne socha tum pe hi experiment kar lun**

 **Vineet was looking quiet so he asked.**

 **Kia hua beta... Aap pareshan ho... Kuch kehna hai?**

 **Vineet placed the cup on table and said in low tone.**

 **Uncle... I... I m sorry ...hum sab ne anjaney mein aap per shak kiya...**

 **Arey beta kya tum bhi..tumne shaq thori ki thi..wo to bas duty ki part thi**

 **Vineet looked down.**

 **Ap ko bura to nahi...**

 **Han.. Laga tha bura... Per phir jab thandey dimagh se socha to sab samajh aa gaya**

 **Vineet said in sad tone:** **Rajat sir bhi itney dukhi...**

 **Arey us ko to tum chor hi do...( Mr. Rajeev speak instantly)**

 **Vineet looks up : G…?**

 **He continued : or nahi to kia..uski to baat karna hi bekar hai..pata nahi kiun din ba din kharus hota ja raha hai….**

 **Wo kharus nahi... Aap ki fikar karte hain**

 **Han sab ki karta hai... Nahi karta to apni... Har baat bas dil mein daba leta hai... Kisi se kuch kehta nahi...**

 **Vineet smiled a little : un ka koi dost..**

 **Mr. Rajeev annoyingly said : Han hai na...books or beech... Or kabhi kabhi me...**

 **Vineet confusingly looked at him Kabhi kabhi...?**

 **Han... Jab sahabzadey...khush hotey hain... Ya kisi baat ki excitement hoti hai.**

 **(murmured: jo ke bohat rarely hotey hain). To mera sar kha jatey hain... Per jab.. Koi tension hoti hai to face pe don't disturb ka board laga lete hain..**

Vineet sighed and looked around pata nahi sir kia kar rahey hon ge… mujhe aise ana nahi chahiye tha..thora daant hi dete..me bhi na…

He got up when felt his phone ringing, he pulled out his cell.

Daya sir...

He recieved the call with: G sir…

Rajat ab kesa hai…?

pata nahi sir..me apne gher mein…

Vineet tumhein Rajat ke sath rehna tha na….

sir wo unho ne kaha ke me ..chala jaaun…

kia Vineet..in extra ordinary storng logon ka pata nahi tumhein..ye humesha aise hi karte hain...

Vineet said : han sir mujhe aise nahi ana chahiye tha..

Daya sighed : acha chalo koi baat nahi..subha aik bar ho ana..or ager theek na lagey to Rajat ke sath hi rehna..me Acp sir se baat kar lun ga…

Vineet nodded : g sir…

acha ab tum so jao…

Bye sir…

Bye…

Vineet put his cell phone on table and rested his head on sofa. And soon dozed off un knowingly.

 **end of chappy**

 **next will arrive soon.**

 **till then take care**

 **please read and review**

 **bye**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next update..

thanks to all the reviewers...

 **Krittika, priya, Hamdard duo, Rai , Zehra jiya , ruknani , love abhi** thanks ...

 **Nandita:** thank u so much.. and ya ... class de ga... experience jo hai...he he he... and yes ... challenge ho ga..ye

 **DA95:** thanks... or ye Duo hi to hai...Han ..Abhijeet Daya duo nahi hai mainly... but being a duo fan ... espacially being an ADITIYAN... ab me in se bikul cut off ho ke to nahi likh sakti na... so dont worry.. u will get their flavor also... but its mainly based on rajat vineet...

 **GD:** Feeling honored after seeing your review in this story... thank u so much...

HERE WE Go

 **arey Kab tak apney is burhey baap ko bhooka rakho ge.. Bhaee.. Ab le bhi aao naashta...**

Rajat sat on bed with jerk.

Oh..no.. Baba wait kar rahey hon ge ...dawai bhi to leni hai...

And he ran towards his room and opened the door with: Baba me...

But what he saw.. An empty but neat room.

These words buzzed in his ears

 **Sorry...ab Mr Rajeev... humarey beech nahi rahey...**

Rajat came out from his painful trance with a jerk and ran forward to the bed and removed the bed sheet with.

Baba... Baba...kahan hain aap...

He ran towards the washroom and checked there. But find it empty. He then ran back towards the bed and check under it. He shouted.

Baba... kahan hain aap ..please boliye na.. Awaz dije...

Then he saw his broken spectacles on bed side. He picked it up and sat down leaning against the bed.

...

...

Vineet was continuously trying Rajat's cell but not getting any response.

Ye Rajat sir ..fon kiun nahi utha rahey... Shayed so ..rahey (then pat his head) me bhi na... Aaj ke din ...unhe ...itni lambi neend thori na aye gi... (Sighed) chalo thori dair mein try... Nahi nahi... Abhi un ke gher jata hun...

He picked up his things and moved out. He was starting the bike .

Arey ..per beauru... Daya sir ko phone karta hun..

He dialed Daya's number but it was busy on another call . So he dropped the massage in his inbox and moved to Rajat's house without any 2nd thought.

He parked the bike outside rajat's house and about to rang the bell when he remembered.

Bell to kharab hai...

He knock the door but Rajat didn't open. Vineet searched the spare key and opened the door and moved in..

He moved to rajat's room directly and found it empty. Then moved to rajat's father room found him sitting on floor . He moved nearer.

sir..

Rajat didnt turned but said.

Vineet tum bureau jao..mujhe akele rehna hai please…

sir please aap….

kia please...akela to chor gaye sab..pehle ma aab baba bhi..to akele hi rehna ho ga na…

And he started sobbing badly. Vineet sat beside him immediately. And wrapped him from shoulder.

Q khud ko or uncle ko takleef de rahey haiin sir... Please khud ko sambhaliye…

He jerked his hands stood up and shouted.

Han to itni hi takleef hai ...to gaye hi kiun.. Pata bhi hai... Me nahi reh pata ...in ke bina... (sobbed) Mera din nahi shuru hota ..jab tk in ki awaz na sun lun..to kiun.?Naraz they to daant dete na..itni dur kiun chale gaye? Aab me apni batein kis se karun ga..kis se salah lun ga..kis pe ghussa karun ga….

Vineet try to hold him but he broke the glass in anger. Then sat on bed with thud and tightly closed his eyes. Then took a deep breath and said

kal subha bilkul theek they wo... (said in lost voice) parson raat ko muje danta bhi...phir...

…

 **Its 7:30 pm in evening when rajat entered inside the house completely tired and feeling slight fever also. He saw his father talking to someone on phone. He saw him and ends the call with**

 **han... theek hai.. bye..**

 **then looked towards him**

 **aaj jaldi aa gaye tum...**

 **He nodded: han wo aaj kaam nahi tha.. to...**

 **chalo ye to acha hua.. aik kaam karo... pehle tum thora fresh ho lo... phir muje... Yadav ke gher le chalna... us ka phone aya tha.. kal england ja raha hai...subha... to...**

 **Rajat nodded. He was feeling like just want to fall on bed and sleep. But at the same time he cant say no to this man's wish.**

 **They were returning home when suddenly rain started and as it was coming winters and Rajat was not feeling well , so all these things results as coughing sneezing and increase in fever.**

 **11 pm night.**

 **Rajat was lying on bed with quilt over him when heard the door opening sound . He closed his eyes and pretend to sleep. But the visitor is sharp enough to notice his "harkat" . He move near to him and called him.**

 **utho...ye Kara pi lo...**

 **Rajat didnt move so he remove the quilt and said: acting karni nahi aati... to try bhi mat karo.. samjhe.. pata hai .. tum jaag rahey ho..**

 **Rajat opened his eyes and made a face then sat on bed with: baba me theek...**

 **me ne tum se koi sawal nahi pucha...**

 **Rajat irritadely thinks: arey ye agry man wala department to mera hai.. aaj in he kia ho gaya...**

 **He hold the glass with: bas thora sa hi to bukhar hai...aap bekaar mein...**

 **His father suddenly fumed in anger: han.. jab me na rahun na.. to zada sa bukhar charha lena.. phir koi nahi ho ga.. bekar mein pareshan honey wala..**

 **Rajat shocked because his father is not that type of person who become tense on these small things. In this type of situation Rajat used to hear him as**

 **"han .. han chal ab ye nautanki karna band kar... pata hai.. iron man hai tu.. or jaldi ye dawai le"**

 **so why is he behaving in this way.**

 **Rajt put the cup on side table and hold his wrist with: baba.. i m sorry...**

 **Mr Rajeev sat on bed and Rajat hold his both hands: me ne aap ko is liye nahi bataya apni tabiyey ka.. aap muje mana kar dete.. or phir uncle England ja rahey they to aap ka un se milna...**

 **mere liye ... kabhi bhi tujh se zada important kuch raha nahi... ye achi tarha pata hai na..**

 **Rajat nodded smilingly:** **acha na.. sorry...**

 **pehle jaldi se ye piyo.. or dawai lo.. phir sochun ga...**

 **Rajat made a face but seeing an angry stare he took the cup and finished it after gulping down the medicines. His father stood up and pat his head with: so ja ab...**

 **Rajat said: aap mujh se naraz to nahi na...**

 **arey nahi... tujh se naraz ho gaya to me...**

 **baba...**

 **Acha acha,... lait ab...**

 **Rajat lied down and he kissed his forehead and said: good night...**

 **Rajat smiled tearily and suddenly pulled up the quilt on him with : good night baba..**

Rajat spread his palm on his forehead with: ab sach mein... nahi rahey na wo... pareshan honey ke liye.. ab me...

Vineet sit beside him and pressed his shoulder.

Rajat again went in past.

 **Next morning Rajat came out from his room ready to go on duty. He saw him sitting and reading the news paper.**

 **acha baba... me chalta hun...**

 **Mr. Rajeev looked at him disappointed.**

 **Rajat... beta... aaj ki chutti kar lete... tabiyet bhi theek nahi tumhari..**

 **Rajat smiled and said : arey... ab bilkul theek hun me...or chutti milna... itna aasan to nahi hai...**

 **He placed the news paper on table then said: waise... tumharey Acp sahab... itney kharus bhi nahi hain...**

 **han han ..samajh gaya... acha ab me nikalta hun...**

 **Rajat moved forward then heard a voice from behind which automatically stop his foot.**

 **Raju...**

 **Rajat turned and moved back to him and said while side hugging him.**

 **me ne bola na aap ko...me ab theek hun...phir kiun pareshan hotey ho aap...**

 **phir tu wada kar... ager tabiyet theek na lagi.. to jaldi aa jaye ga...**

 **pakka promise ..me aa jaun ga... (then said to change his mood) or aaj to chess ka aik aik board bhi khelna hai...**

 **Mr. Rajeev smiled : jis mein tum haaro ge...**

 **dekhtey hain... kon haarta hai...**

 **Rajat moved forward when..**

 **jaldi ana..**

 **Rajat smiled at him and moved out from the house.**

Rajat looks at the bed : per jab me aya na to papa ne mere saath chess nahi khela..wo tab yahan so rahey they..bilkul aram se...

 **Its 12 noon, when team returned to beauru after solving a case. Rajat dialed his cell number but he didnt pick up . Then he try on land line but response was same.**

 **ye... baba fon kiun nahi utha rahey.**

 **He tried multiple times but response was same. Daya who came there to call him saw tension on his face.**

 **kia hua Rajat... pareshan lag rahey ho... koi problem hai...**

 **Rajat said : han sir... wo me baba ko itni dair se call milaney ki koshish kar raha hun.. per utha nahi rahey...**

 **tum ne land line kiya ?**

 **han sir... per ...**

 **Daya said : acha ... ho sakta hai... kahin jana ho unhe...**

 **nahi sir... wo muje massage zaroor karte hain... (then wipe sweat from his face.) pata nahi kia baat hai...**

 **Daya pat his shoulder : tum gher chaley jao... ja ke dekno... koi problem ho to inform karna..**

 **ok thank u sir...**

 **And he rushed downstairs without asking any thing else.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Rajat reached his home and just rushed inside directly to his father's room. He found him lying on bed with closed eyes.**

 **Rajat rushed to him : kia baba aap..**

 **Just then noticed the broken glasses. He sat on the floor and touched his father. His body was cold.**

 **ba...baa.. Aap...**

 **He rubbed his hands : baba utho na..aap..kia hua..aap..baba..**

 **He madly searched for water and sprinkled on his face: baba..haan doctor...**

 **he pulled out his phone and** **was dialing the number when he heard.**

 **Ra..raju...**

 **He pat his cheek : baba...**

 **aa... a gaya tu...?**

 **ha.. han ..me yahin hun... bas... doctor..ko call ... aap.. aap...**

 **He pat Rajat's cheek with: apna khayal rakey ga na...?**

 **Rajat shook his head voilently : nahi... aap rakho ge...me abhi ...**

 **He dialed number but it was busy.**

 **is number ko bhi...**

 **Mr. Rajeev hold Rajat's hand and said: mera waqt pura ho gaya bete... per tu...**

 **Rajat said while crying : kia bol rahey ho aap...** **nahi aap...**

 **arey ab to muskura de yaar...**

 **Rajat shook his head : nahi bas hum doctor ke pass ja rahey hain... phir aap jitna kaho ge me has lun ga...**

 **And he was about to desecend down from bed when...**

 **aapne baap ki baat nahi maney ga...(smiled) please...**

 **Rajat smiled tearily and hold his hand and placed his own head on it. Suddenly the hand falls down.**

 **Rajat looked at him with shock. His father was smiling with closed eyes.**

 **Rajat pat his cheek : baba,... baba kia hua ankhein kholein na please...**

 **Then check his pulse but no positive sign there. He placed his head on chest and check his heart beat but ...**

 **He looked at him with a jerk : nai... baba.. nahi,,, aap aisey...muje.. maa... han me hospital...**

 **He rushed out towards car porch after picking up his SIGN OF LIFE'S life less body in his arms.**

 **He dont know when he reached hospital.. when doctor took his father in emergency. he only came in his senses when he heard.**

 **Mr. Rajeev ab humare beech nahi rahey...**

Rajat was still staring at the broken spectacle .

baba ne kaha tha wo chess khelien ge mere saath..per unho ne..

He looked around.

wo roz na is time pe mujhe uthate they..aj nahi uthaya..unho ne mummy ko promise kiya tha mera khayal rakhien ge..unho ne promise nahi rakha..wo..

and he again strted crying hiding his face in palms.

Vineet first took the spectacles from the bed and put them aside. then pressed his shoulder. Rajat suddenly hugged him very tightly.

Vineet shocked for a second then started rubbing his back and said.

sir... bas,,,,

But Rajat sobbed more .

Vineet separated him and said : sir... please...

Rajat looked at him with teary eyes. Vineet said.

uncle to aap ko jatey jatey bhi hasne ka bol kr gaye na... to un ko takleef hoti ho gi na... aap ko aisey dekh kar...ap chahtey hain...?

Rajat nodded in no and wiped his eyes immidately

Vineet said while standing up : acha ab jaldi se fresh ho jaiye...me coffee...

Vineet...

Vineet looked back. Rajat said looking down on floor.

tum jao,,, me kar lun ga...

Per sir...aap..

Kaha na jao..

Per...

Please Vineet... bureau mein kaam ho ga..me theek hun..

Vineet nodded helplessly and moved. He was about to move out totaly when heard

vineet

He turned with : g sir...

shaam ko aao ge na?

Something was there in that tone which vineet couldnt resist.

...

...

Today they are working with bit off mood . Not because of the work pressure not because of any high profile case but because of the one part of their family is in an acute pain right now . May he smiles very rarely may he talk less but today they are missing his silence.

After so many efforts still they cant divert their mind from his face... the loneliness the empitiness of his eyes distract them from work.

The dull environment of beauru disturbed by a voice

sir...

They looked at the source of voice and found Vineet standing there Looking tired dull and thoughtful.

Daya came forward : arey Vineet... tum yahan...

Vineet just nodded..

Rajat theek hai...?

Vineet again nodded.

per tum yahan kia kar rahe ho..kaha tha na Rajat ke saath..

unho ne hi..kaha bureau jane ko..me Acp sir se mil ke ata hun...

He moved to Acp sir's cabin

After vineet gone abhijeet wispered to Daya:

tu sach kehta hai... saarey kharus... aik se hi hotey hain...

Daya sighed : Rajat ne Vineet ko bhaga diya..

Abhijeet said : sab tere tarah thori hotey hain...me bhi to kitna kuch kehta tha per tu hai..ke... nahi sir aap kuch bhi bolo..me to bas nahi jane wala...

Daya smiled.

Abhijeet too smiled sadly : ab Rajat bahut pareshan ho ga...usey kisi ke saath ki zarurat hai...

fikar mat karo boss..me vineet ko train kar dun ga meri tarah chipku banne ke liye..

Abhijeet patted his shoulder and they move back to work.

...

...

It was nearly 5 in evening when Vineet was feeding some data to the computer. time to time he was also looking at his wrist watch.

sir ne kaha tha... aaney ko... jaldi se kaam khatam kar ke niklun me...

And he again concentrated back on screen. He felt a presence on his desk so looked at the direction and found Acp sir standing there.

He stood up ; sir bas ye ho gaya.. me...

Acp sir said softly: tumhe is waqt Rajat ke pass hona chahiye na...

sir...

chalo jao jaldi... Rajat akela ghabra raha ho ga...

Vineet : thank u sir...

Acp sir pat his shoulder and he moved out with fast steps.

Acp sir looked at the way and sighed:

kia har rishtey ki shuruaat... kisi ke jaaney ya bicharney se hona zaruri hai...

He too moved back to his cabin.

 **end of chappy**

 **next will arrive soon**

 **till then take care**

 **r and r**

 **hoping to see more reviews this time...**

 **bye**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	3. Chapter 3

Vineet reached to Rajat's house and knock the door. After some seconds Rajat opened the door.

Vineet looked at him and found a calmness on his face a different type of emotion which he can not say exactly the calmness but he didnt find any word better then that.

good evening vineet …..

Vineet felt a bit scared with this sudden change he just nodded, Rajat moved a side to led him in. Vineet entered then looked around. The house is back to its proportion

sir aap theek…..

haan bilkul theek hun….

Vineet continued looking at him. Rajat looked at the photograph with garland around it.

baba kehte they…. ke kabhi kaam se aise peechey mat hat jana..tum ne jo job chuni.. us mein kabhi emotion wagera ko rukawat mat banne dena..mujhe un ki baat manni chahiye… hai na?

Vineet kept a hand over his shoulder . He continued.

pata hai… sayed sab ko ajeeb lage ga ke arey sab ko to aik din jana hai...papa ke jane pe aise kiun react kar raha ye..per mujhe na darr sa..ab to kuch raha hi nahi baki..me kia karun..per phir na

(he turned to vineet with teary smile) yaad aya ke meri job hai na..wo family hai na?

Vineet nodded Rajat smiled.

Me ne bhi socha kal se bureau jaun ga me..

per sir kal hi?aap kuch din aram to..

Rajat looks around: nahi Vineet ye gher is mein me aise nahi reh sakta me kal se hi duty join karun ga…

Vinnet nodded understandingly.

sir me kal aap ko pick karne… aun ga..aap…

arey nahi ... nahi me chala jaun ga tum bekar mein…

sir please…

Rajat sighed: per vineet….

Vineet looked stubborn : sir please…

Rajat nodded helplessly.

….

…..

Acp sir came out from his cabin and said: Abhijeet wo... Balwant murder case ki file dena...

Abhijeet who was reading some other file looked up : sir wo file to Rajat ke pass...

Acp sir said: oh ..acha... to me Vineet se kehta hun wo le aye ga...kiun ke Rajat to...

A voice came: Senior Inspector Rajat Kumar reporting on duty sir...

All others literally came in shock. Acp sir turned and found his officer saluting him with a perfect professional smile.

arey rajat tum... arey kuch din araam kar lete...

Rajat smiled: sir... me to theek hun... phir me kiun araam karta...

Acp sir and duo clearly notice the vacantness in his tone . Vineet just looked away hiding some thing. Abhijeet patted his shoulder.

Acp sir said to Rajat in bossy tone: welcome back Senior Inspector Rajat..

And they shake hands. Rajat somewhere felt some strength in him after shake hand with acp sir.

He forwarded a file.

sir... balwant murder case ki file…

Acp sir took it with: han ye...

Rajat said in appologatic tone: ye to kab ki complete ho chuki thi per phir...

Daya pat his shoulder: koi baat nahi rajat...

Rajat nodded and sighed. Acp sir said while going to his cabin.

Rajat tum...vineet ke sath fl jao.. or wahan salunkhe se.. current case ki reprts le ke aao...or Abhijeet dAYA..tum dono cabin mein aao ,.. baat karni hai...

Rajat looked at vineet who was looking absent minded.

Vineet chalein...?

He jerk out from his thoughts .

haan.. chaliye sir..

And they went.

Daya looked at Abhijeet who was looking lost from some time.

Abhi chalo...

Abhijeet said while looking here and there.

haan.. aan..chalo.. chalo,,.

Daya looked confused but follow him.

…

…

Acp sir shouted at the culprit: Kiun maara... tum ne apne baap or bhai ko...

Culprit said : un logon ko mere drug business ke barey mein pata chal gaya...

Acp sir banged his hand on table.

to maar diya un ko...

Rajat who was standing beside Acp , pressed his forehead and wipe the sweat.

It is the third time in whole day when he felt his head spinning slightly and sweating on his forehead but he didnt paid any heed. This time also he becomes normal. After some time they sent that criminal to jail.

…

…

Vineet glanced at him who was sitting with closed eyes on passenger seat and asked.

sir aap theek hain...?

Rajat nodded and they passed rest of the journey in silence.

…

…

Daya looked at Abhijeet who was sitting quietly and looking out side.

boss...kia hua?

Abhijeet sighed: Rajat kitna himmat wala hai na Daya...itni jaldi khud ko compose kar liya... warna log to .. do do sal laga dete hain….

 **Its already 1.5 year passed since Abhijeet's mother die. But he didnt come back to the normal.**

 **He joined the duty but only a tough and rough cop . That Abhijeet who had a calm head once , now known as short tempered angry young man. Daya was trying hard to get back his senior but not getting any success**

 **One day case came in which a man whose age is 24 years, murdered his girlfriend. Cid arrested him and send him to jail. His old aged mother pleads before Abhijeet because acp sir was not present.**

 **Actually he have no answer for her quos and pleadings, so he signaled Asha.**

 **She came forward and took that women aside.**

 **Abhijeet went towards exit while saying: Daya... Jayant...le jao isey...**

…

 **..**

 **Daya after completing the order, move to Abhijeet home. He rang the bell but Abhijeet didnt open the door.**

 **Daya thinks: ye sir darwaza kiun nahi khol rahey... (Then sighed) : lagta hai muje hi ander jana ho ga...thora dant kha lun ga.. per jaun ga...**

 **He opened the door and moved in. he found Abhijeet half lying on sofa with closed eyes.**

 **sir...**

 **huunnn...**

 **sir aap theek...**

 **han.. theek hun..**

 **aap please..pareshan.. mat hoiye... wo...**

 **He opened his eyes and stood up. me bilkul theek hun.. samjhey tum...**

 **Daya tried to say some thing. Abhijeet looked at him with firey eyes and said.**

 **or ye tum ... mere gher ke ander kese aye...**

 **Daya said in low voice: sir aap aise chale aye ...to muje... tension...**

 **tension ...what tension...arey tum hotey kon ho... mere liye sab ye sochne waley...**

 **(then smiled painfully) or tumhe kia pata ...ye pareshani kia ho ti hai... kabhi kisi apne ko... ankhon ke samney.. rotey dekha hai tum ne...kabhi kisi ki yaad mein tarpey ho...?**

 **Daya looked at him with a jerk , Abhijeet saw tears in his eyes. He felt a strange feeling .**

 **Daya said: sorry sir... ghalti ho gai... maaf kar dije...**

 **and rushed out from the house. Abhijeet sat back silently**.

Abhijeet came out of his thought feeling a soft touch.

kia boss..ab bhi wo sab sochte ho…

tab bahut hurt karta tha na me tujhe…

nahi yaar..bas tum apna dard mere pe ugal dete they..bad mein sorry bhi to karte they..yad hai kese gher aa jatey they… or aik sorry bolne mein adha ghnta laga diya….

arey to matlab..odd lagta tha na..tab thori pata tha ke aisa din aye ga ke galti tum karo phir bhi sorry mujhe bolna ho ga..

Daya smiles, Abhijeet sighed.

tera wo chehra mujhe chain nahi lene deta tha is liye jata tha maafi mangney…

 **Abhijeet closes his eyes but one pair of teary eyes is haunting him.**

 **me us k roney se kiun pareshan ho raha hun… wo to bekar hi..bekar?ya meri baton se..per me ne aisa kia kaha..kahin us k ander bhi to koi dard..nahi phir itna hasta muskurata..shayed yehi us ka dard chupane ka zariya..me bekar mein hi us pe sab..aik bar baat karun?**

 **He got up but again sat.**

 **nahi abhi itni daant kha ke bhi aa jata hai narmi ki to pata nahi..per ata bhi to mere liye hai..meri har baat ka khayal hota hai usey to me bhi..hmm..**

 **He decides something and moves out.**

…

…

 **He reached Daya's house and found him sitting on door step. Daya didnt notice his presence .**

 **He called: Daya...**

 **han... daya looked at him absent mindedly.**

 **Then looked at him and stood up.\**

 **aap... sorry... wo...**

 **Abhijeet hold his arm and sat there . Both are sitting quietly.**

 **After some minuets**

 **Daya asked sir aap..**

 **Sorry..**

 **G ?**

 **me kuch zyada..mera matlab...dekho tum aise mere gher mat aya karo..me pata nahi kia kia bol jata hun..tum bekar mein..**

 **Nahi sir its ok..mujhe bura nahi laga...**

 **to waise chaley kiun aye...?**

 **Daya looked down : ap ki baat sach thi sir... me shayed ye dard samajh na paun..is liye socha jo dard me samajh nahi sakta wo kese batun...**

 **Daya mera wo matlab nahi tha..me..bas..wo..ma..matlab..i m sorry..mujhe maaf kar do...**

 **sir ye aap.. Please.. (Daya nodded) sir me..i m sorry sir...**

Abhijeet said : me us raat sakoon se so bhi nahi paya tha... teri wo udas ankhein... mera peecha nahi chor rahin thin...us baat ke liye aaj bhi me...

boss please...tum ne is liye wo sab kiya... kiun ke tum dard mein they... to kisi na kisi ko to batana tha na... or me achi tarha janta hun... apna dard ander chupa ke... kitni takleef hoti hai...

Abhijeet said: Daya tu...(then said to change the environment) wese aik baat ki shikayet hai muje tum se...

kia?

arey us din pehli baar me tere gher aya... or tu ne muje kuch khilaya bhi nahi tha...

arey... to muje dant thori khani thi ..tumhe kuch khila kar...

Abhijeet said: to tu ne maan liya..?

kia?

yehi ke tujhe us waqt bhi kuch banana nahi ata tha...

to ab aata hai kia?

Abhijeet said: han aata hai...

kese...?(daya questioned)

jali hui daal... karwi chaye... or...muje pagal banana..(Abhijeet counted on fingers)

boss tum...

And their nok jhonk continued.

...

...

Vineet stopped the car out side Rajat's house. Rajat opened the door and came out. said: thanks..

Vineet : koi baat nahi sir...

Rajat just nodded and moved forward. Vineet sighed and drove off.

He was driving towards his home when spotted Rajat 's cell phone on dash board.

o no.. sir apna cell... chalo de ke aata hun... He drove back to Rajat's house,.

 **end of chappy**

 **next will arrive soon..**

 **waiting for your reviews**

 **please r and r**

 **bye**

 **tc**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next update**

 **Thanks to all the reviewers...**

 **GD: i based it on rajat vineet duo mainly...But being a Abhijeet Daya duo fan... me apne aap ko un se door rakh nahi pai...is liye ke friendship ff ho or Abhi Daya na hon.. ye to possible hi nahi na,.. humare liye...(he he he he ) ... aap aik tarha se is ko duo fan honey ka nateeja ya asar bhi keh sakte ho...(again he he he he) to mere is itni lambi speech ki summary ye thi ke its mainly based on Rajat Vineet**

HERE WE GO

Vineet took a u turn and soon reached Rajat's place. He came out with the cell and moved to door he was about to rang the door bell when noticed the door open. He pushed the door cautiously with :

sir...

But didnt get any response . so entered inside.

Rajat sir...

The house was dark , so he moves forward slowly and try to find switches when...

He tripped over and fell on ground. He looked in his mobile torch light and saw Rajat face . Then he notice some wetness under his hands. He try to feel and found a thick fluid. He hurriedly stood up and switch on the lights

He knelt beside Rajat and tried to woke him up but in vain so rushed to dining space and came back with some water sprinkled some on his face.

sir...

Rajat opened his eyes slightly: me... me theek... hun... baba,...

Vineet wiped his own eyes and some how made Rajat sit on sofa who is still not fully conscious and mumuring

baba... please...aap... mat... mat jaiye... please...me..me..

Vineet turned to go.

me ...kabhi... aa..aap ko nai mana karun ga.. mithaii khane se.. (teary) please.. wa..pis aa jaiye...

Vneet really felt his heart paining ..seeing his strong senior like that. . The man who remained strong in toughest situations of life is now pleading before him. he know ..exactly know that this pain will take time to heel or we can say to minimize

He some how freed his hand from his grip while sobbing and rushed in search of first aid box.

Vineet came with first aid box and saw Rajat still lying in same posture. He took out the cotton to clean the wound and placed his one hand near wound and with the other, started cleaning.

Rajat flinched a bit but Vineet continued his work. He dipped a cotton in antiseptic and touched on wound .

A loud ahh came out from rajat's mouth. Vineet pulled back his hand

Rajat touched his wound and flinched again. then he tried to get up but his legs lost their controll and he was about to fall down when felt two supportive hands gripping his shoulders

He sit again and looked back found Vineet looking at him with concern.

Vineet tum...

He again try to get up but Vineet put his hand on shoulder with":

sir baithey rahiye aap...

He clean the wound with great care and then wrapped the bandage around his head. He kept the first aid box in place and then directly went to kitchen and came out with the glass of milk.

Rajat was observing him that he is moving here and there freely in his house, he should stop him but he cant.

Vineet came to him with milk glass in his hands and forwarded to him.

sir ye...aap ko aram miley ga.. phir medicine bhi leni hai...

Unintentionally Rajat made a face seeing this white white thing. Vineet saw this

 **tewelve years old boy making faces seeing the milk in his mother's hand .**

 **maa ..muje nahi peena... itna ganda hota hai...**

He turned his face to other side to controll his emotions then said to Rajat

sir...

Rajat at last hold the glass and looked at vineet.

ab ye zada.. nakrey karney ki zarurat nahi hai...chup chap ye khatam karo ,,,..shabash...

Today he finished the whole glass without uttering a word because today he wanted to show someone that he is not doing drama, he wanted to say that he improved.

Vineet noticed his blank stare so sat beside him with.

aap ki tabiyet kab se kharab thi?

Rajat came to present .

nahi wo..pata nahi achanak se..

aap ko ap ki tabiyet ka bhi pata nahi chala?

Rajat sighed .ye sab baba daikhte they

Vineet dont know what to answer so a silence prevailed. Vineet also lost in his own journey.

 **16 years old boy playing foot ball, practicing for his inter school tournament . He hit the foot ball but it didnot go to the goal but catches by some one.**

 **good ... good... u r improving .. continue continue...**

 **He hit the ball again but this time it falls very far from goal area.**

 **arey itna acha to khel rahey they... kia hua?**

 **He shook his head breathing heavily. This time that man hit the ball and it falls in goal area**

 **The boy clapped : very good papa... keep it up...**

 **abey keep it up ke bachey... match mera nahi tera hai,...**

 **After some minutes the man was gaurding the goal area when boy kick the ball . It came flying the man try to save the goal but not succeed and fell down. Boy came running**

 **papa...**

 **And sat on the ground with him. He was breathing heavily.**

 **The boy said in concern : papa... aap theek...**

 **han han.. me theek hun...**

 **The boy smiled : aap maan kiun nahi lete ke aap budhey ho gaye...**

 **abey ... budha ho ga tera baap...**

 **the boy said: matlab aap...**

Vineet smiled faintly and looked towards Rajat who was sitting with closed eyes.

sir...he called.

hunnn...

room mein chal ke soiye.. uthiye..

han...

And he stood up and moved forward when felt a high pain in his leg and cluched sofa handle tightly. Vineet came from back and hold him with:

sir... bata nahi saktey they taang mein bhi dard hai...

He looked towards him with pain in his eyes and said: sorry...

The helplessness in his voice pinched Vineet's heart very badly

He just hold him from shoulders and moved in side.

Tum gher jao me theek hun

per sir aap

kal bureau bhi jana hai na?jao..kab tak aise hi...ab to adat dalna hai na ?

Vineet sit on his knees in front of him and hold his hands.

han sir... ye sach hai... ke ab adat dalni hai... ab wo wapis nahi aaein ge...(looked down on the floor) me ye bhi maanta hun...ke aap ke liye ye sachaii except karna.. asan nahi hai...(looked up ) per karni to ho gi na...

Rajat looked at him with pain in his eyes he continued.

jitni jaldi is ko man lein ge... aap ke liye acha ho ga

After vineet gone Rajat sighed badly.

kese maan loon me itni jaldi...kese maan lun ke aap nahi aaein ge/... kese man lun...kese...

He attached his head to the back rest and driftted off.

...

...

Vineet was himself in doubt weather what he said to Rajat is ok, or it wil hurt him more. Busy in thinking all this Vineet entered bureau to find Rajat already present there busy with all pending works.

Looking carefully he noticed Rajat had changed the dressing and now its only a small bandage on the wounded part

Vineet looked around found only Freddy present, so directly went upto Rajat with.

good morning sir

Rajat looked up, his eyes..seems tired..they needs rest..his face looking dried up Rajat just nods and moves back to work.

Its nothing new for Vineet because most of the time when Rajat remains busy at work this is the response he give to everyone, exception is only the trio.

But today Vineet doesnt feel good, he turns back to move when hears.

Vineet...

Vineet turned with hope but the dry voice said

ye case file incomplete hai... baki information de sakte ho?

Vineet nods but he dont know if its his ears or his mind telling that the husky voice is lacking the usual confidence . The voice was never jovial but always confident.

Rajat noticed vineet in thoughts so called again.

"vineet"

Vineet came out of his thought and started his job . Soon all other officers started coming in. Most of them noticed Vineet in thoughts but skipped Rajat's change. He was always quiet..so being quieter actually doesnt comes to notice.

Rajat was busy with Acp sir in his cabin, when Vineet was sitting on his desk fidgeting fingers heard

Vineet...

He looked up and found Daya standing, so immediately stood up with.

g sir...

Daya patted his shoulder with.

baitho

And himself pulled Pankaj's chair seeing it empty sat in front of Vineet with

aab bolo...

Vineet asked in confusion

kia sir?

wajah..ye jo subha se restless ho, Rajat ko ghur rahe ho in sab ki...

Vineet looked down.

nahi sir aisi koi baat nahi..wo me aise hi...

Daya feels his hesitation so tries to lighten the situataion with.

mana ke umar ho rahi hai... per itni bhi nahi ke nazar itni kamzor par jaye...

Vineet shook his head but cant resist a soft smile.

kia sir...

ab bolo bhi

Vineet took a deep breath : pata nahi sir... per Rajat sir..un ka behavior..sir meap ko samjha nahi paun ga..wo humesha se hi chup se hain... per kuch..sir me shayed theek se...

Daya stopped him pressing his shoulder.

Vineet looked up Daya smiled.

Vineet... mujhe tum aise explain mat kro..i can understand..actually mamla kia hai pata hai..?

Vineet looked up with curiosity.

Daya gave a amused look and started .

ye jin ko khud ko strong dikhane waley log hotey hain na... un ka behavior change smjh pana bahut mushkil hota hai...

Vineet gave confused look,

Daya continued : to in ko daurey partey rehtey hain ke inhain bahut zyada strong rehna hai phir koi samajh jaye in ki baat to ghussa ho jao..rona aye to khamosh ho jao...or..

Vineet was looking at him with wide eyes Daya chuckled .

aise mat dekho, apne saalon ke experience se bol raha hun..sarey kharuson ka aik hi formula hai...

kharus?per Abhijeet sir to kharus nahi hain...

Daya shook his head: yehi to..ab nahi hai...per tha...

Vneet smiled, Daya too smiled then said smilingly.

or sarey kharuson ka ilaj bhi aik hi hai...unhein waqt do..or khamoshi ko samjho..ho sake to tum bhi khamoshi se saath do..

Vineet nodded, Daya got up and patted his shoulder with.

Zyada kuch puchna mat..tumhare Rajat sir mere Abhi se bhi zyada reserved hain..

He placed back the chair and moved.

Vineet smiled to himself : kharus to nahi hain Rajat sir..

And he too moved back to his work with fresh mind because now he found a way to get back his senior. He know its a long way to go... but now he feels this way is not that much difficult, only he has to keep his patience with him and wait for the time which turn things better.

 **end of chappy**

 **next will arrive soon**

 **till then please r and r**

 **waiting for your reviews**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	5. Chapter 5

**here is the next update**

 **thanks to all the reviewers**

 **but friends ...itne kam reviews... jesa bhi lagey... acha bura... per review to karo...**

 **HERE WE GO**

Its already one month passed after Rajat's father death. He slowly started accepting the most bitter and horrible truth of life. His return journey towards the life is going on with slow pace. but its not seems difficult. Now he does not need to lock his emotions and feelings inside his heart because some other one is learning the art of heart reading very fastly.

Vineet does not try to talk to him every time , he doesnt force him to tell any thing but only read his silence. They spend very less time with each other but the time they spend becomes a quality time for them.

But some time Rajat felt something wired in vineet's behavior. He often notices him lost some where. Other wise he is a full of life guy doinng his duty engaged in social activities .But some time, it seems like Vineet have something inside which he doesnt want to share with himself also. Rajat decides to give time to him .

...

...

An other tough case was finally solved It was the case of children trafficking and the gang was active in the whole city, finally caught by cid . As it was a sensitive case so higher authorities ordered only the senior officers can update the data on the records . They can only take some help from their juniors.

Abhijeet Daya already went to meet their khabri and other officers went to their homes. Acp sir has to go to Delhi headquarters so he also left for home.

Vineet entered inside the beauru as he also came back with some info

He saw Rajat working on pc looking completely cut off from his surroundings. Vineet looked at his tired and dull face for a second and then move to him.

sir...

He looked at him. His eyes are having red color due to tiredness . There are dark circles present around them , indicating his sleepless nights. Vineet was looking at him .

He called vineet ...kuch keh rahey they tum.. bolo

han... han sir...wo acp sir ne minister ke khilaaf jaal bichaney ko jo kaha tha... to me apne khabriyon ko sab samjha aya hun... wo log kam pe lag jaaein ge...

ok good tum gher jao ab...thak gaye ho ge..

or sir aap...

han me bhi nikalta hun... bas ye kaam khatam kar ke...

After saying this Rajat once again become busy in work.

Vineet glanced at him and silently moved away.

After some minutes Rajat saw the coffee mug on his desk . he looked around and and saw vineet at another desk plugging his mobile charger. Rajat suddenly felt his eyes burning due to some memory.

Vineet turned and saw Rajat holding the mug and staring it only

He came nearer and softly called : Sir..

Han...

Coffee...

Han wo me ...bas... Pi hi raha tha...

Vineet smiled. Rajat sipped the coffee, vineet looked at him questioningly.

He smiled and said: achi bani hai...

This small smile gave a great sooth to vinet's heart.

He said: bohat dino baad is tarha kisi ke liye coffee banai hai... To socha...

Nahi bohat achi hai... Then said ; tum ab tak gher nahi gaye kiun...

Vineet sat on a chair and said: gher pe bhi bore hi hona tha...to socha... Yahan aa jaun...

Tum gher pe humesha bore hi hotey ho..

First time in this one month vineet listened any thing from Rajat other then work

He smiles nahi sir... WO kia hai na...ke ghar pe TV kharab hai... Or WiFi device bhi ..to karne ko aisa kuch hota nahi...

Rajat didn't get the head and tail of vineet's story so preferred to be silent. Saw him silent vineet said

Aap ka kitna kam reh gaya...

Abhi to hai kaafi ...

Me help Karun...?

Nahi tum kia... Thak jao ge choro...

Sir... Bore honey se zada acha hai ke me thak jaun... Ab bataiye kia karna hai..

Rajat sighed : acha baitho..ye lo ye files dekh lo..or phir is ki report..

Vineet cut him me bana deta hun sir

Rajat smiled.

Soon they finish their tasks.

Vineet yawned Chalo... Ye bhi ho hi gaya... (Then looked at Rajat) Sir ab gher chaltey hain...

Kiun neend aa rahi hai kia...

Vineet shook his head.

Rajat nodded Abhijeet sir Daya sir aa jaein... Phir chaltey hain...

Vineet nodded tiredly and leaned back on chair closed his eyes. Rajat smiled seeing him and wondered that how vineet changed his mood .

After some time Rajat glanced at vineet and found him sleeping uncomfortably on chair. . He shook his head.

Lagta hai dost ki shadi ki thakan abhi tak nahi utri...tabhi aise so raha hai..

He got up from his chair and moved to vineet. He glanced at him then dragged another chair near and placed Vineet's leg on it Vineet moved a bit, Rajat pateed him then removed his shoes without disturbing him , so he can sleep that he too started waiting for duo to come.

…

…

Daya parked the car in beauru parking and they came out. Abhijeet spotted Rajat's and vineet's car there.

arey ye dono ke dono abhi tak yahin hain...gher nahi gaye...

han... chalo dekhte hAIN...

They moved upstairs and saw the beauru in dark . Only one computer screen is lightened and Rajat is sitting in front of it.

They looked at each other and then Abhijeet switched on the lights and a smile crept over their faces. VINEET is sleeping leaning back on chair placing his legs on another chair with one hand is on his chest and other one is dangling. Rajat looked up from the computer screen and stood up glancing at vineet.

sir wo..

He looked at lights then back at vineet.

Daya looked at vineet smilling with : barey aram se neend puri kar raha hai…

Rajat smiled looking at vineet: thak bhi to bohat gaya hai... aaj hi wapis aya ..or phir beauru aa gaya... neend to ani hi thi...

Duo looked at each other. Abhijeet said : han ..ye to hai... acha kaam kitna hua?

sir sab ho gaya... aap aik baar check kar lije...

wo hum kar lein ge .. filhal tum bhi gher jao...

Daya look at Rajat keenly who was arranging the files properly. Abhijeet said to Daya

aise kia dekh raha hai…?

rishte ko bante dekh raha hun..

Rajat after handing all the reports to Abhijeet moved to Vineet and shaked him lightly

vineet..utho..

Vineet open his eyes with extreme irritated look but next moment jump on his feet. Duo moved to their desk to save him from embarrassment.

Vineet looked down at his bare foot confusingly.

arey itna ghuro mat ... nazar lag jaye gi...Daya said

Vineet looked at him with open mouth but he preferred to do his work

.Rajat said: chalo... jaldi karo... dair ho gai hai...

Vineet looked at him , he signaled towards his shoes .

He looked down in embarrassment then sat down on chair and wear his shoes. Then they went down after bidding gud bye to duo

...

Rajat stopped the car out side his house and looked at vineet who again wandering in his dreamland. He tapped his shoulder with:

vineet ...ghar aa gaya...

Vineet opened his eyes and looked around, found himself out side rajat's house

sir ye...

tum drive karne ki haalat mein nahi they... or meri car ka petrol khatam ho raha tha... to...

Vineet sighed and closed his eyes again.

chalo chalo utro.. baki ki neend gher ke ander ja ke puri karna

vineet said: sorry sir wo me..me cab se chala jaaun ga sir.. aap...

me ne tum se poocha nahi hai... tumhe inform kiya hai... ab chup chap chalo ander...

Vineet silently open the door and come out from the car. Rajat too came out and unlocked the door and they entered inside.

…

…

Abhijeet came out from Acp sir's cabin after placing the files and saw Daya looking at computer screen amuzingly. He moved forward.

kia bhai... itni ghor se kia dekh raha hai... zara humein bhi dikha...

and he also glanced at computer screen.

He shook his head in irritation because Daya was seeing the cell phone prices on internet.

daya(he warned) dekh... phir se nahi... tu ne abhi naya set liya hai...

Daya looked at him and smiled seeing his irritated face and said: arey boss... ye to me tuharey liye dekh raha hun...tumhara phone purana ho gaya na... dekho zada costly bhi nahi hai...

o.. acha acha... me samjha tu apne liye..

Daya said in care free tone: wo to me ne dekh liya.. bas order sath karun ga dono... ye dekho(and he showed him the phone which he selected for him self)

The size of Abhijeet's eyes become double after seeing its price

daya ye...

arey itna chonk kiun rahey ho... sirf 35000 ka to hai...

me is ke paise nahi dene wala... bata raha hun...

acha aik kaam karte hain.. exchange kar lete hain...tum mere waley ka pay karo... me tumhare waley ka...

acha beta...mere waley ki price 3500 or is ki 35000...

arey to aik zero hi to zada hai...

abey... ye tera aik zero... kisi din mera bank balance zero na kar de...

Daya closed the site and said irritatingly:

acha acha... bas zada batein sunaney ki zarurat nahi hai... lo band kar diya me ne... nahi lun ga ab ko mobile.

He stood up and moved towards the exit when listened:

arey ye... apna cell to leta ja...

khud le aao tum ... huh...

and went downward .

...

...

Next morning vineet woke up when he feels thurst. He looked at the time 730 . he sat up with jerk and looked around.

Oh... No me yahan..

Then he remembered last night

Yaar...ye meri neend bhi na... kisi din marwae gi... Rajat sir... Pata nahi kia such rahey hon ge...

With these thoughts he went to washroom for freshening up.

Rajat who was reading a news paper heard a door closing sound . he looked in the direction and found vineet coming towards him.

Good mrning vineet...

hhaan sir good mrning..wo me sorry...

subha subha sorry...?

nahi wo thank you..

Rajat now look up vineet smiled weirdly

wo mujhe jab bhi neend ati hai to matlb..aik bar Abhijeet sir ke saath hotel mein ruka tha wahan bhi so..

He stopped seeing Rajat getting up and moving to dining space with

tumhari neend ka postmortem ho chuka ho to nashta kar lein?phir tumhare gher bhi jana hai.. phir bureau ...

mere gher kiun sir..?

Rajat scanned him with: aise hi bureau jao ge?

Nahi... Wo sir... Aap kiun... Me khud chala jaaun ga...

Paidal jao ge ?

Nahi sir... Me wo sorry...

Acha ...ab chalein...?

Yes sir... .

They were having breakfast when Rajat's cell rang. He looked at the caller Id and sighed. Then received the call

He talked for some time then disconnect the call. Vineet looked at his face . it was glowing . after a long long time he saw Rajat's face that much calm and composed.

He said: sir kia baat hai... Aap barey khush...

Me sach mein bohat khush hun aaj... Pata hai...baba ne hospital ke liye aik zameen li thi... Aaj us ki power of atorny muje... Ab baba ka sapna ..pura ho ga... baba ne janey se do din pehle bhi mujh se isi ke barey mein baat ki... Me sach mein aaj...

He attached the glass of water to his mouth to suppress his emotions.

Vineet suddenly feel an immense pain inside his heart. He felt that someone injecting the needles in his each and every part of body.

He couldn't get is he feeling jealous from Rajat or feeling angry on the selfish son of an always supportive man. He just want to rush out from there and hide at any unknown place.

Rajat looked at him and said; arey... Tumhe kia hua...

Vineet looked at him and suddenly stood up.

Thank you sir... I think ab muje chalna chahiye...

Per tum...

Me manage kar lun ga sir... Once again thank you and sorry...

He just rushed out from the house without waiting Rajat's reply.

Rajat looked at door

pareshan kiun ho gaya ye..?..khaya tak nahi theek se..bureau mein baat karta hun...kuch to baat ho gi..

And he got up.

 **end of chappy...**

 **please r and r..**

 **next will arrive soon...**

 **till then**

 **waiting for your reviews**

 **bye take care**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS...**

 **HERE WE GO**

Rajat enters in bureau, after a long time with a relaxed look rather a cute smile over his face.

Abhijeet was the frst one to notice it,

arey Rajat..kuch khas baat hai kia?

Rajat smiled : haan sir..actually baba ne aik zameen li thi li thi, un ka sapna tha us pe aik hospital banane ka..to wo.(his facial expression changed) sapna pura hone se pehle hi...

He stopped

Abhijeet patted his shoulder, he smiled faintly and continued

per kal sari legal formalities pure ho chuki hain..me ab hospital ka kaam shuru kar sakta hun...

Abhijeet smiled : arey wah ye to bahut achi baat hai..congratulation..

thnk you sir...

Daya too came froward : congrats Rajat... ab to bas jaldi se chutti arrange karo or hospital ka kaam start karo..

Freddy smiled : or pehle aik treat bhi..

Rajat chuckled : arey zarur..

Vineet too came with a soft : congratulation sir...

Rajat nodded, but Vineet's eyes and attitude seems lost.. He is not looking fresh. Rajat studied him carefully but before he can say anything Vineet excused with

sir wo mujhe aik kaam hai..me abhi aya...

And moved out. Rajat sighed and decided to dig in later .

...

...

After a busy day, at evening Rajat moved to Acp sir's cabin with the completed files and handed him the file. Acp sir after checking the file asked Rajat as

wo jo or aik file thi...

sir us ka bas last part kuch baki hai... me abhi...

nahi abhi gher jao..kal kar dena..

g ok sir..

He moved to main hall found most of the officers getting ready to leave but his eyes were searching for Vineet. From past few days they used to go back together but today Vineet was no where seen so Rajat made his way to Abhijeets desk.

sir ye Vineet...

Abhijeet looked up : tumhe bataya nahi?

kia?

wo to kab ka gher k liye nikal gaya...

acha..ok sir...

He was about to move when heard

wese Rajat..mujhe Vineet kuch pareshan laga..kuch pareshani?

pata nahi sir..per us ka behavior thora ajeeb to mujhe bhi laga, (added with a smile) aap chinta mat kijiye me ugalwa lun ga us se...

Daya looked up at Rajat with a wide grin.

Rajat noticed it, understood the meaning of the smile so shook his head shyly.

After Rajat left Daya came up to Abhijeet with: dekha?

Abhijeet nodded : teri coaching kaam aa gai..aik or dosti...

Daya smiled : hmm..per humari tarah nahi..

uff tu or teri possesiveness...

Daya made a face.

acha muh mat bana chal gher chal..

And they moved out..

Here Rajat after coming out of bureau decided to drive to Vineet's place.

Rajat reached at Vineet's house and about to ring the bell when noticed the door locked from out side.

arey ye vineet... matlab ab tak gher nahi aya...

Then he tried his cell but its not responding.

Rajat looked around and sighed: kahan dhoondun ab... (then he remembered something) han... wahan ho shayed...

And he sat in his car and drove off.

Vineet was silently sitting on a bentch... present in one queit corner of children's park.

log to apney maa baap ke liye pata nahi kia kia kar jaatey hain... aik me hu ke...

He shook his head and hung it down closed his eyes very tightly , When felt a hand over his shoulder and found Rajat looking at him in concern

He tried to stand up Sir aap..

But Rajat signaled him to sit and sat beside him. Vineet was also sitting quietly.

Rajat was first one to break the silence

Tum hi se jana me ne ke chup rehney se takleef ghat ti nahi barh jati hai...

Baz dafa .ye chuppi hi bohat se logon ki ghaltiyan or regrets bhi chupa leti hai... Is liye better hoti hy

Per yea ander hi ander kha bhi jati hey...vineet..baat kya hey

Sorry sir... Vineet suddenly said after silence.

Kia hua... Tum sorry kiun... Rajat placed his hand on vineet shoulder.

Me ne aap se ..sahi se baat bhi nahi... Wo subha ...

He again become quiet and started looking down.

Arey ...wohi to pooch raha hun... Baat kia hai...

Koi baat nahi hai. Vineet said irritated a bit.

Rajat glanced at him then said: acha OK relax...

Vineet wanted to say something but Rajat stopped him with

Acha aao chalo gher chaltey hain...dekho ye park bhi band honey wala hoga... Utho...

Vineet looked around and find the park almost empty. So he got up and moved, started walking. He even crossed Rajat's parked car when Rajat stopped him with

arey kahan ja rahey ho..

haan..wo sir cab..

baitho chup chap gari mein..

Vineet stumbled : sir me...

kaha na baitho...

He silently sat on passenger seat, Rajat shook his head and moved to driver seat.

After reaching Rajat's home, Rajat came out with.

aao...

sir me gher...

chaley jana..pehle dinner kar lo..aao ander...

Vineet made an irritated face.

sir me...

Vineet..

Vineet silently moved in side and Rajat behind him closed the door. He turned and found Vineet sitting on sofa with closed eyes. Tension and tiredness clearly visible on his face. Rajat decides that now its a limit and vineet should tell him that what's going on in his mind.

Vineet akhir baat kia hai... bolo bhi..itney udas kiun ho..

Vineet just shook his head with: nahi sir wo...

Vineet ye tum hi kehte ho na... kE har pal humareY saath bahut kuch hota hAI... un mein se... achi yaadon ko chaan ke rakh lena chahiye... or baki sab ko nikaal ke phenk dena chahiye

Vineet got up looking completely irritated : To kia sir..me kisi ke bhi pass ja ke ...ugal dun...koi nahi samjhe ga..sab ko lagta hai.. wohi sab se zada dukhi hain.. jab ke wo apnon ko akhri waqt mein alvida keh sakte hain... un ke sapnon ko pura kar sakte hain..phir bhi unhein lagta hai... wo badnaseeb heain...to me kia hun...jise to na akhri bar milne ka mauka mila na koi sapna pura karne ka...

Rajat looked at him with teary eyes but he continue with out paying any heed to his own tears which are flowing continuously.

Jab maa gai... To... Sab... Sab.. ne kaha dusri shadi karlo.. per sirf meri wajah se us admi ne... Apni puri zindagi akele guzaar di...kitni baar chance mila... Abroad settle honey ka... Per me apney ...asal... Apni roots se jura rahun bas is liye... Or me... Me ne kia kiya...

He sat again and grabbed his head.

Rajat sat beside him and put his hand on his shoulder without speaking any word. Vineet looked at him.

Aap ko pata hai... Kitni baar ..unho ne apni khawhishein daba kar meri zidein puri kin...kabhi kisi cheez ki kami nahi honey di... Or me...aap sab log jitna a cha muje samajhtey hain... Me us ka one percent bhi nahi hun...

Vineet ..aisi koi baat nahi...

Vineet stood up and move towards the picture in which 18 years old Rajat standing with his father after winning some award.

Wo chahtey they...me... MBA karun... Aik banker banun... Per muje aik baar bhi force nahi kiya...

Muje... Duniya ki differnt khoobsoorat jagahein dekhney ka shoq tha.. Me ne jab kaha to jawab mila... Ke jao... Khoob enjoy karna... Me... Ne kaha sath chalney ko to boley nahi... Tum jao... Me kia karun ga jake... Me force kar salta tha..per nahi... (He cleared his eyes...)janey se pehley

 **Vineet was just free from his graduation exams and his sense of exploring the world started working. He and his friends arrange the world tour.**

 **He came back home at night. He directly move to his father room and opened the door with a joyful**

 **Papaaaaa...**

 **His father who was seeing some files looked up with jerk**

 **Arey ..ye tu aaya... Hai ya koi toofan...?**

 **Papa toofan hi samajh lo..aap ko aik baat batani thi..me ne na kuch plan kiya...**

 **Kia plan kar liya bhaee... Kahin shadi to nahi..**

 **Baap kon hai...?**

 **Me...**

 **Shadi pehle kon kare ga...?**

 **Me... Arey... Tu mera beta hy ya dushman... Apne hi baap ki shadi...**

 **Haan to aap ne hi kaha... Wese papa... Me ne dhoondh li...**

 **Kia ?**

 **Aap ke liye larki...**

 **Tuje acha lagy ga... Me tuje ye files se maaroon?**

 **Vineet started laughing seeing his irritated face. After some second he too joined.**

 **Father; Teri maa hi thi... Jis ne muje... 14 saal jhela... Warna me...**

 **Suddenly the environment turned sad. Vineet sat in front of him and hold his hands.**

 **Papa...kiun udas hote ho aap.. Maa jahan bhi hai..humein dekh rahi hai...**

 **His father smiled.**

 **Vineet said; or soch rahi hey ...ke mere pati parmeshwar...aise face ke saath bilkul achey nahi lagtey...**

 **His father slapped him softly : ab bol kia kehne aya tha..udham kiun macha raha tha..?**

 **Han... WO me... Me ne or vishal rahul ne mil kar... India tour plan kiya...**

 **His father smiled: to is mein itna pareshan kiun ho gaya achank se... Baat kia hai..**

 **Papa... Aap bhi chalo na please...**

 **Arey me kia karun ga ...tumhare doston ke beech mein?...ab sach uglo .ke baat kia hai?**

 **Aap bhi chalo... Dost hain to kia hua... Aap bhi to mere papa ho.. Hum wahan.. Bohat Sara enjoy karein ge... Or ager is beech.. Aap ki tabiyat kharab hui to me aap ko medicine..**

 **oh to ye baat hai...**

 **Vineet looked down and nodded.**

 **His father made him sit and said: tum log jao enjoy karo..beta abhi g le bad mein mauka nahi miley ga..or rahi baat meri..to bacha... i promise me tera ijtezar zarur karun ga...**

 **Vineet looked up, "papa" and hugged him.**

Vineet cntinued looking at Rajat : per unho ne wada nahi nibhaya..un ki choeyi motey sapne khawishein koi manzil...kisi bare mein mujhe pata tak nahi..me...

He stopped sighing deeply.

Rajat patted his back asked softly : kia hua tha uncle ko?

Vineet smiled painfully : me to nazare dekh raha tha na... mujhe kaha fursat thi..

Rajat gave a please look to Vineet who started.

me nikal gaya ghumney..unhein akela chor ke..

 **Vineet unplugged his mobile phone and came out from the room. He saw his father coming out from the room. He handed him a envelope.**

 **Vineet asked: is mein kia hai...**

 **Rakh lo...**

 **He looked inside and found a handsome amount of money in it.**

 **Papa ye...**

 **Rakh lo... Kaam Aaein ge...**

 **Per mera credit card...**

 **Arey... Wo to hai hi... Ye bhi zaruri hai... Kuch pata thori hota hai.. Kab zarurat par jaye...**

 **Pr aap...**

 **His father irritated; aik to tum ...boltey bohat ho... Lao idhar do...**

 **And took the envelope from his hand and placed it inside one bag.**

 **Vineet was looking at him with open mouth. After some time they heard a horn of taxi so he said;**

 **Acha baba... Me nikalta hun...**

 **His father hugged him and patted his back. He separates and started looking at him.**

 **Kia hua?**

 **Vineet nodded his head in no .**

 **He cupped his face and said: khoob enjoy karna... Theek hai ...?**

 **Aap bhi apna...**

 **Han baba Han ...rakhun ga khayal... Ab ja...**

 **He left the house.**

Vineet tiredly sat on sofa. Jis din wo sab hua... Me ... Agra mein tha...

 **Vineet and his friends checked in the hotel and entered inside the room. Vineet directly fell on bed with.**

 **Me to bohot thak gaya ...yaar... Delhi se aagra wo bhi by road... Ufff...**

 **Rahul said while removing his shoes.**

 **Abey... Idea bhi to tera tha...**

 **Haan ...haan.. Sab ghalti meri hai na...**

 **Vishal: acha ab dono larna band karo... Arey... Rahul Zara TV to laga yaar...**

 **Rahul turned on the TV and sat .**

 **They are surfing the channels when stopped on one news.**

 **''Xyz mall Mumbai mein blast mein ghayal logon ko city hospital shift kiya ja raha hai...''**

 **Vineet heart beat stop fr a second . he sat on bed with great jerk.**

 **Rahul and vishal looked at him and asked Kia hua..**

 **He just shook his head absent mindedly and started searching his mobile phone madly**

 **Rahul and vishal ; kia ho gaya ...batao to sahi...**

 **He shook his head in no. And at last found his cell and dialed a number which was power off.**

 **His mind stops working , only these words echoing.**

 **" meri aik meeting hai... Me mall se aa ke baat karta hun**

 **He immediately booked the tickets . But ..when he reaches the city hospital what he get instead seeing his father ...**

 **A ring and a locket**

 **And his ears heard these words**

 **Aap ke father ki body... Bohat buri tarha jal gai thi... It was not in the condition to be kept fr long time.. So ..him ne unhe ...**

Vineet said in lost voice : me unhein dekh tak nahi paya,... wo yaad kar rahe hon ge me..me kisi ko nahi bata paya ye sab..me kitna bura beta hun.. me..papa ka bhi to koi adhura sapna ho ga, per mujhe pata tak nahi..

Rajat sat beside him and took his hand in his.

pata hai Vineet... ye jo humarey parent hotey hain na... ye barey ajeeb hotey hain...inhein... apni parwa kabhi nah hoti...ye khush rehtey hain... jab humein khush dekhtey hain ,,,... or inhe sab se zada takleef hi us waqt hoti hai... jab hum... apne aap ko aik shell mein band kar lete hain...(sighed)jese me ne kiya.. phir to me ..duniya ka sab se bura beta hua na...?

Vineet looked up and nodded in no

Rajat continued: baba chahtey they.. me dost banaun.. life enjoy karun...wo sab karu,.. jo wo kisi na kisi karan se nahi kar paye..per me... mujhe to ... kitaabein parhney se fursat nahi thi... serious banney se fursat nahi thi.. aik acha cid officer to ban gaya shayad me... per aik acha beta...

He turned his face to other side

Silence prevailed. after some time Rajat pat Vineet;s palm and said: or ..yaar.. tum to wo sab kartey ho jo uncle chahtey they... life enjoy kartey ho... dost banatey ho or...

Vineet looked up: or...?

Rajat smiled: or kharuson ko line pe bhi le aatey ho...

Vineet smiled shyly: kia sir... aap bhi... aap kharus thori hain...

bas thora... zada kharus hun...

Vineet nodded.

Rajat said : sach mein...?

Vineet shook his head like pendullam. They both laughed. Vineet first time saw Rajat laughing , so started staring at him.

Rajat after controlling his laughter said: waise muje pata nahi tha ke har waqt.. uchal kood or masti karney waley chehrey ke peechey.. koi itna sensible insaan bhi ho sakta hai...

Vineet was not expecting this so he took two seconds to come out from the shock and said:

wese muje bhi nahi pata tha.. is itney serious dikhney waley chehre ke peechey bhi aik aisa insaan bhi hai.. jo hasana or mood badalna.. achey se janta hai...

Rajat smiled and pat his shoulder with: chalo utho ab...dinner karein... muje bohat bhook lagi hai..

Vineet said while standing up nahi sir me gher...

me ne tum se poocha nahi bataya hai...or wese bhi...ye na samjho tum bach jao ge..

G?

arey.. apney gher mein... apne hath ka khana nahi khilao ge kia?

Vineet laughed lightly then said: mere hath ka khana khaney se better hy ke aap bhookey rahein...

arey .. jab me khud ka banaya khana kha sakta hun.. to ..phir duniya mein kisi ka bhi...

breakfast to thik...

beta us waqt tum tension mein they... is liye pata nahi laga... is waqt ager ...tumhein pasand aa jaye to mera naam badal dena..

kia rakhoon...?

ummm... KHARUS KUMAR...

waise ye kharus kumar... ager kabhi kabhi aise hi hans liya karey to...bohat jald hi... yahan me kisi or ke hath ka khana khaun ga...

kis ka?

Rajeev uncle ki bahu ke hath ka...

Rajat nodded: acha... (then realize what he heard so said):

or ager agley 10 second mein tum muje ... dinning tablle ke pass nahi miley.. to aisa na ho ..hospital ka khna khana par jaye tumhe...

Sir per aap sach mein... hanste huey bohat handsome lagtey ho...

vineet

G sir... wo... khana khate hain..., bhukh lagi hai...

And Vineet hurriedly moved to dining,

Rajat smilingly followed.

Followed the way of friendship.

 **end of chappy**

 **next will arrive on sunday night or monday morning...**

 **till then**

 **take care and please... read and review**

 **still waiting for your reviews**

 **bye**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chappy**

 **Thanks to all the reviewers..**

 **I am very happy... this time..thanks once again..**

 **HERE WE GO..**

One year passed smoothly making a new bond. A _happy go lucky junior_ and a _kharus kumar_ they are now not in same city but bond was same.

Rajat was wrapping up his job huriedly in bureau, when the bureau phone rang. He made an irritated face and recieved with .

hello...Cid Ahmedabad...

Its a call from Acp asking about some files. After satisfying him Rajat got up, his eyes fall on the calender .

1.5 years ho gaye Mumbai se transfer liye huey..sab miss karta hun..pata nahi wahan mujhe koi yaad karta bhi ho ga ya

(a smile crept over his face) aik to zarur yaad kar raha ho ga janab ka birthday hai..pata nahi wahan koi wish karne wala ho ga bhi ya...

He moved out of bureau and back to house.

...

..

He freshened up and as the clock strike 12, he dialled a number. His call got recieved in first ring.

hello..sir...

happy birthday Vineet..

sir aap isi liye jagey huey they...

hmm...

Thank you sir..me aj na mumbai ko... aap ko bahut miss kar raha tha..

pata hai...ab bolo kal kia plan hai...?

Kia plan sir..akele akele..

vineet aise nahi kehte..acha chalo tum ankhein band karo...

sir..per...

Me ne poocha nahi bataya...

sir ap ke ye order na...

Vineet...

acha band kar li ...ab..?

Rajat started in soft voice.

Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to vineet, happy birthday to my dear friend...

A teary voice answered.

Thank you sir aap..

aj rotey nahi vineet...

Vineet wiped his tears with a naughty tone .

per sir aj ke din to mepehli bar roya tha...

Vineet..

sorry sir...

acha acha aj sorry nahi..chalo aab good boy ban ke dinner karo..mujhe pata hai nahi kiya hai...

G sir or aap bhi...

hmm..chalo take care good night...

They disconcted the call and with a happy face moved to dinner.

...

...

After dinner, Vineet was cleaning the dining table when his eyes caught something and he travelled back to his last birthday in Mumbai.

 **Vineet woke up and first check his cell phone. As expected he found many wishes from his friends and collegues. But he felt missing because he was expecting and wishing one more wish . But a massege came in his inbox.**

 **mujhe argently hq ke liye nikalna hai...,,.. tum please ye file ... kahan rakhi hai... jaldi se bata do...**

 **And a number was also mentioned.**

 **Vineet sighed: huh... aaj ke din bhi kaam karo...kia yaar...**

 **And he fell back, then again sat and shook his head irritatingly .**

 **chalo... bhaee... lag jao kam pe...**

 **And he replied him back : sir... file/... meri desk ki neechey wali drawer mein hai... or aap please ..aj kuch bhooliye ga mat...**

 **After sending the massege he sighed: pata nahi... end ka part parhein ge bhi ya nahi... ya bas file ka hi parh ke chor dein ge...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **He entered inside the beauru with completely off mood. Abhijeet was the first one who wish him.**

 **Happy birthday Vineet... many many happy returnes of the day..**

 **He smiled : thank u sir...**

 **Daya also wished him and he replied with smile , than his eyes travelled to a desk which is decently arranged. He smiled sadly.**

 **Daya chirped ;** **tum kisi ka intezar kar rahe ho?**

 **Vineet started looking here and there .**

 **nahi sir aisi koi baat nahi...**

 **Daya looked at Abhijeet and smiled.**

 **Pankaj entered with: happy birthday vineet..**

 **He smiled : thanks pankaj...**

 **Abhijeet noticed his sadness so said: acha chalo... ab sab kaam pe lag jao... Vineet .. tum mere sath forensic lab chalo... a**

 **And he moved to exit.**

 **Vineet followed him pov: pichle saal to massege kar ke wish kar diya tha... or is dafa... han,,.. ab dost jo hun... dost to hotey hi for granted hain na ...huh...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Day passed lazily and Vineet was collecting his things when his mobile phone beeped. He hurriedly checked but it was the notification showing his cells battery going to end soon.**

 **He angrily placed the phone on desk when felt a hand over his shoulder.**

 **Kisi or ka ghussa cell pe nikaalna achi baat nahi hoti . ...**

 **Muje ghussa nahi aa raha sir...**

 **A cha...**

 **He shook his head in furstation.**

 **Sir.. Kisi ki birthday bhoolna achi baat hoti hai kia...**

 **Nahi bilkul nahi... Or Jo aisa karta hai... usey punishment milni chahiye... Hai na...?**

 **He nodded : per kia..?**

 **Aik achi si treat..**

 **A voice came :** **Oye... Tu aik coach ho ke. . usey ghalat shiksha mat de samjha**

 **Boss me...**

 **He stopped them with :** **Sirrr... Ab aap dono mat lariye please..**

 **Acha.. Haan haan.. OK..**

 **Vineet looked around sighed and got up with ; acha ab me gher chalta hun...**

 **and moves out.**

 **Vineet reached to his house and came out from his car. He checked his watch it showing 11 35 pm. He sighed badly**

 **Sir to sach mein bhool gaye ...**

 **He was at the door step and going to unlock the door when noticed a box placed beside the lily plant. He checked the box. It was wrapped with purple shining paper.**

 **He looked around but can't find any one. He hold the box causiously and scanned it through eyes. because he has not the bomb detector so he only rely on his eyes and detective sense .**

 **After confirming that its safe he was going to open it.**

 **Is tarha bina sahi se check kiye... Kuch bhi anjaan cheez ko hath lagana... Achi baat nahi hoti...**

 **He turned in shock and saw Rajat standing there.**

 **Sir aap...**

 **He moved forward in excitement but Rajat stopped him with**

 **Acha acha wo sab baad mein... pehle ye box kholo...**

 **And he came forward and hold the box and unwrapped it. Then he checked some thing in his cell and smiled.**

 **Tum ye box kholo ..me aya...**

 **And he moved while dialing a number.**

 **Vineet confusingly looked at the way and than started opening the box.**

 **In side he found a big pile of news papers. He thought some one played prank. Than he noticed some solid thing under. He hurriedly took all the news paper out.**

 **And there he found a set of DVDs of old and rare songs. All are his favorites. He was searching for these since ages. He wanted to collect them all but ...**

 **He took out all the DVDs then noticed a paper**

 **He took out.**

 **Aik bohat hi kharab dost ki tarf se aik bohat hi achey dost ke liye chota sa gift..**

 **He was feeling the care and love living and enjoying this precious moment. He don't want this time to end. He just kept sitting there looking at the gift.**

 **When...**

 **Arey... Koi tumhare gher aya... Us ko bahar hi khara rakho ge kia...?**

 **He turned and stood up then move forward and just hug Rajat without any word . Rajat startled for a second then hugged him back. They remain the same position without speaking any word they are just enjoying the sooth.**

Vineet smiled and touched the DVDS

Thank u sir...

Than took out the paper which he securely kept in the drawer and read it once again.

Thanks for every thing sir... Thanks for ...

He stopped as his tears are making his cheeks wet.

...

...

After completing dinner Rajat sat on his bed with diary opened. He dont know why he was and smile...wow..

But its only because of him. He started writing.

kitne din ho gaye humarey transfer ko...ab hum do alag alag sheher mein...but we both miss Mumbai..per haan humari beech..wese tha kia wo? jo kuch bhi tha... Bohat hi ajeeb tha... Aisa kuch jisey explain nahi kiya ja sakta... Hum dono shayad duniya ke do aise anokhey dost hain...jo sab se kam time aik dusrey ke sath guzartey they... Per jab alag Huey to lagta tha jese waqt guzarna mushkil ho ga... Per derh saal beet gaya us baat ko...

 **Arey sir... Suniye to aik bar...**

 **Me ne kaha na... Nahi to bas nahi...**

 **Per sir... Please...**

 **Vineet... Dekho tum...**

 **Sirrr...**

 **I said no..**

 **OK fine... Jo karna hai kariye...**

 **Kia karna hai us ne vineet... A voice came from entrance. They turned and shocked to see duo standing there.**

 **Kuch... Kuch nahi sir...**

 **Rajat looked at him angrily then smiled at duo .**

 **Han sir... Kuch bhi nahi...**

 **Really..?**

 **Vineet took a chance and spoke .**

 **wese sir.. aap logon ne to...apne apne saathi dhoondh liye... aap ko nahi lagta... ke its time ke... humari team ko aik or dawat khaney ka moqa miley...**

 **han... Vineet .. baat to theek hai... per who's next ?**

 **Vineet made a face and said: the one who is trying to look busy in work...**

 **Duo laughed aloud and Rajat pressed his teeths looking at Vineet.**

 **kiun bhai.. shadi wadi nahi karni kia?**

 **Vineet doesnt give him a chance to speak .**

 **sir... meri neighbour hai ..wo... aik dafa in ko mere ghar aatey dekha tha... bas wo din hai.. 0r aaj ka din hai... roz poochti hai... kese hain wo... phir kab aaein ge...per ye hain ke...**

 **Rajat cut him: han to ...bhai... tum ban jao na hero.. wese bhi hero jese hi style hain... muje kiun agey kar rahe ho...**

 **Vineet pretend to be sad.**

 **Per sir aap already hero ban chukey hain...to me kese chance lun...**

 **Daya laughed at this. Rajat glared hard at Vineet who continued .**

 **sir aik bar mil lijiye thora hans ke..**

 **Daya added : takey wo thora or pooche tumhare sir ke barey mein..**

 **Abhijeet after controling his smile with difficulty said .**

 **Daya chup..or Rajat bacha itna keh raha hai to jao na..**

 **Bacha?ye..ye aap ko bacha dikhta hai?**

 **Vineet made a innocent face .**

 **sir ab to Abhijeet sir ne bhi keh diya ab ...**

 **Vineet tum chup ...**

 **He stopped seeing Acp sir walking in .Vineet and Abhijeet also made a normal face but Daya still unable to control his laughter ,turned smile**

 **Acp sir saw wiered expressions on all faces so said: ye tum sab ne... itney ajeeb moo kiun banaye huey hain...?**

 **Abhijeet : kuch nahi sir... wo garmi... han ..garmi lag rahi thi...**

 **Daya who was controlling his laughter till now.., laughed lightly.**

 **Acp sir frowned: or daya ye tum kia hans rahey ho... deewar ki taraf moo kar ke...**

 **Daya controlled and said: sir wo... kuch nahi.. han wo garmi...**

 **Acp sir gave a look to Daya then said: wese ye garmi.. abhi or barhne wali hai...**

 **kiun sir...**

 **wo aik mahiney pehle me ne bataya tha na... ke Headquaters ... kuch cities ki crime branches mein transfers wagera ki taya ri kar raha hai... to us ke oders aa gaye hain..or yahan se do officers ja rahey hain..**

 **kon kon sir...?**

 **Rajat...or Vineet...**

 **They looked at each other and smiled.**

 **Acp sir continued: Rajat ko Ahmedabad transfer kiya ja raha hai... or vineet ko Delhi...**

 **Rajat just sighed, but vineet's face fall. He looked down expressions much similar to a kid whose mother denied him a chocolate.**

 **Rajat gave him a look and let out a bigger sigh then turned to Acp sir for details.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **NIGHT just before they were leaving.**

 **Rajat checked all his things which he packed and closed the bag. HE sat on bed**

 **pata nahi kia kar raha ho ga is waqt...phone karun... nahi .. rehne deta hun.. kia pata busy ho...**

 **He sighed and closed his eyes then after some time sat straight and said irritatingly:**

 **kia yaar,... neend nahi a rahi...aik kam karta hun...**

 **He decided something and moved out from the house after picking up his bedge gun and car keys.**

 **He reached at the destination and knocked the door but nobody opened it.**

 **He murmured : acha... to _ye mera hero._.. mood off kar ke ander baitha hai... **

**He searched the spare key and opened the door. H** **e looked arond the lounge but found it empty . He slowly move to vineet's room , but he was not there also. .**

 **He sighed and moved upstairs and found him resting his hands on railing and looking at the stars.**

 **He coughed purposefully. Vineet sensed his arrival so he said;**

 **Kuch dhoond rahey ho...?**

 **Hmm..nahi..aap kab aye...?**

 **abhi...**

 **hmm... packing ho gai...?**

 **han... tumhari...?**

 **kar lun ga..bas thori rehti hai...(tiredly)**

 **arey kal niklna hai... tum aab tak...**

 **Vineet turned with a angry look : aap barey excited hain..?**

 **Rajat preferred to be silent.**

 **vineet continued : Department KO hum dono hi miley they na?**

 **Rajat shook his head with: Nahi wo baat nahi hai ...tum...**

 **Kia me... sir...ye zaruri hai... Ke hum jin ke sath khush raihain ..wohi hum se door ho jaein?**

 **Vineet tum shant dimaag se samjho to..ye to normal baat hai na humari duty mein...or zaruri thori hai... ke dosti sath reh ke hi nibhai jaye...**

 **Vineet stubbornly said; muje nahi jana...**

 **Rajat came forward and pressed his shoulder : Duty ko neglect karo ge...? Tumhara sapna thi na ye...is se peechey hato ge..?**

 **Vineet shook his head in No ...but didn't speak any thing.**

 **Rajat sighed A cha ab chalo neechey.. Chalo... Or muje apne hath ki aik achi si coffee pilao (then added naughtily)ph** **ir mujhe apne hero ki packing skills bhi to dekhni hai na...**

 **Vineet smiled Sadly so Rajat added: Or ...kisi se milwane waley they na tum...**

 **Vineet smiled widely Sach... sir aap ...**

 **Kiun... Mere pass dil nahi hai...?.**

 **Sir... matlab.. Aap sach mein... ?**

 **Rajat sensed the coming danger, so said:**

 **Arey.. Yaar tum to..such samajh baithey..**

 **Vineet 's smile vanished and he glared at him.**

 **Sir... Aap ab peechey nahi hat saktey ..**

 **Rajat smiled ; acha thek hai bhaeee... Lekin abhi filhal neechey to chalo...**

 **Vineet frustratingly shook his head: sach mein... You are impossible... Chaliye...**

 **And he moved to stairs. Rajat followed him with smiling face and heart.**

Rajat closed the diary and attached his head to the bed.

thanks God g... is jese pagal ko mera dost bananey ke liye...(smiled ) wese kehta to theek hai... its time ke me ab shadi...

(then shook his head irritatingly) ufff .. kia me bhi...pata nahi kia kia soch raha hun...

(then laid on bed ) chaliye Rajat g... ab so jaiye... warna aisa na ho ke... aap ka dimagh...

He closed his eyes and slept with a smile on his face, because he know... that he is not alone,. Some one who is living far from here ... is always here beside him.

because...

 _BEING TOGETHER NEARBY IS NOT NEEDED..._

 _ONLY HEARTS CHAINED TOGETHER IS WHAT NEEDED_

 **ENd OF STORY**

 **Please r and r**

 **PHIR MILEIN GE.. KISI OR STORY KE SATH...**

 **till then**

 **bye take care**

 **shzk(zehra)**


End file.
